Keir
Keir — first appears in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Keir is Ancient and powerful angel but appears unutterably young. He is the greatest healer and commands a great deal of respect from angel kind even from archangels. Some people believe he is something better than this world, with a luminous light at his core. About Species * Angels Age * over 3000 years old Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * Healer—the greatest healer of the angels * make someone he touches asleep. Weaknesses * Occupation / Position / Title * Healer * In charge of the Medica at the refuge Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Refuge Character / Personality / Motivations * Gentle and centered, with incredible depths * Commands a great deal of respect from angel kind Known Patients * Raphael * Jessamy * Elena Deveraux * Sam * Venom * Izak * Suyin * Physical Description * 5 foot 6 * small and slender, looks like a eighteen years old boy * uptilted warm brown eyes * silky black shoulder-long hair * smooth dusky skin * lush perfect lips * fine, almost beautiful features * wise old eyes in a young face * graceful body of a dancer * golden brown wings * saved from being girlishly pretty by his sheer power and masculinity Love Interests * Single but has many lovers both men and women Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Closest Friend: Jessamy * Other Friends: Raphael, Elena * Assitants: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * The scholar who taught Keir to read when he was a boy, said that he was the wisest child she’d ever known, like he is old soul reborn into a new body. * Spent thousands of years trying to heal Jessamy’s wing. * Assisted Vivek through the change into a vampire. * like tea * Has always favored Raphael * Caliane likes Keir and enjoys to talk with him. * A player of love, attracts both men and women Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jessamy * Galen * Jason * Naasir * Amanat * Suyin Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 2. Archangel's Kiss Illium takes Elena to Medica where Sam in recovering. Raphael introduces Keir to her. 3. Archangel's Consort 3.5. Angels's Wolf 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion Keir comes to New York to help Raphael’s people after The Falling.Archangel's Legion, ch. 7. Archangel's Shadows Elena invites Keir to Raphael 's house for supper with Caliane. 8. Archangel's Enigma Jason takes Suyin from Naasir, will ask Keir to go to Amanat to heal Suyin.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 From Amanat, he reported that Suyin had fallen into Anshara—the healing trance that Angels go into when badly injured due to having her wings severed repeatedly.Archangel's Enigma, ch. ?20 Quotes (please fill in the code in source mode with the correct chapter numbers: put chapter number after ch in name="GH6ch" in beginning / and after ch. at end) : Fact was, taking blood from a human or vampiric donor wasn’t something he’d had any inclination to do since waking from the assault. The head healer at the Medica, Keir, had been very good about providing him with stored blood without question. Maybe Nimra’s courtesy, too, was as a result of Keir’s influence. The healer seemed to command a great deal of respect from angelkind—even the archangels themselves. ~ Noel Angels's Wolf, Short Story #3.5. ch. : For the first time, I envy you, Raphael. ... Glancing up, he caught Keir’s gaze. It’s not every man who has his lover out for his blood. — Keir to Raphael, Archangel's Legion (please fill in the code in source mode with the correct chapter numbers: put chapter number after ch in name="GH6ch" in beginning / and after ch. at end) Archangel's Legion, ch. : ...she glanced at the doorway to see Keir exchanging an intimate look with a heavily muscled male warrior. The warrior angel’s hand was curved around the side of Keir’s neck, his head bent toward Keir’s shorter and more slender form. Whatever he said made the healer laugh before he slipped out of the warrior’s hold and into the infirmary ... Seeing Elena, he came over. “You look puzzled, Ellie.” ... “I am. Last time I saw you with anyone”—back in the Refuge—“it was a woman.” And he, without a doubt, had stubble burn on the dusky skin of his throat right now. Which meant he’d been getting frisky only seconds before she saw him; Keir was too old for the mark not to have faded otherwise. ... Smile gentle, he said, “I have been alive thousands of years, have learned that love does not always wear a single face.” A warmth in his eyes. “Ah, but it will for you, will it not?” ... “Yes.” Raphael was her heart, would always be her heart. “So, you’re a player?” She sighed. “All this time, I thought you were a nice guy. I introduced you to my single friends, like that sweet squadron leader.” ... His laugh soft, he allowed his wing to brush hers. “If I could find what you have with Raphael, I would stop playing. Until then, I will share pleasure with smaller loves—perhaps even your rather lovely squadron leader.” — Archangel's Shadows (please fill in the code in source mode with the correct chapter numbers) Archangel's Shadows, ch. See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Guild Hunter Character Guide ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Refuge Category:Tower